


The Things I've Seen

by violue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Images, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violue/pseuds/violue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:) Destiel poem from my tumblr account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I've Seen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago and [posted it to tumblr](http://violue.tumblr.com/post/122643564878/i-poemd), but today I was thinking... this is something I wrote, why not have it on my ao3 account too?


End file.
